Christmas Heartbeat
by DesertCat87
Summary: After a strange turn of events, the Autobots and Decepticons have been turned human. Jazz, in the Christmas Spirit, goes to do some shopping. Little does he know, this may be the last time he ever goes shopping again.


Author's Note: Christmas Heartbeat is the first of what will hopefully become a series.I would like to write small adventures with all the Tfs as human but hey, we'll see where it goes in time.Oh yeah and I don't own any of the cannon Transformers or Transformers in general.I do own Jynx and Rhythm.Rhythm is co-owned with the great fanfiction writer, LadyJet2!Special thanks to LJ for helping me with the title and the suggestions along the way! So, without babbling on anymore, I give you Christmas Heartbeat. EDIT: I can't seem to make any indentations on this so sorry for the bad format!

Christmas Heartbeat  
By: DesertCat87

Prologue  
Christmas time had finally hit Oregon and everyone in Portland knew it.Stores were packed and soon found they were running out of things to sell.Jazz knew this well because he had to fight the mob today too.Bobbing and weaving between too arguing women over ham, to jumping over kids, Jazz had thought he'd seen it all.No wonder humans hated to shop.He sure did.  
Before, he was just too big to fit in the store.So instead, the black and white Autobot could just ask a manager to go in for him.Fighting the holiday rush had never been a problem before this year.  
This year, Jazz and the rest of the Transformers were human.  
It all happened sometime in August, when Wheeljack and Preceptor had made new discoveries in human cybernetics.They had actually managed to make a successful human body shell.The shells had all the regular functions of the human body, including organs, muscles and artificial blood, but inside cybernetics were staled so that a Cybertronian spark and brain could be stored.  
Originally, the shells were made for spying techniques.An Autobot could invade Decepticon territory completely unnoticed.However, the idea never made it that far.During a test run the Decepticons attacked and the machine exploded.Every one of the Decepticons and Autobots were knocked offline, scanned by the machine, and reformatted into the human shells.Then even more bad luck followed.  
Unless the machine was repaired, there was no way to remove the sparks from their human form and place them back in their respective bodies.All of them were stuck. The Decepticons agreed to a temporary truce, at least until the machine was repaired.  
With nothing else to do but wait, many of the Autobots adjusted to the new body and tried to live as normally as possible as humans.Spike, Sparkplug, and Carly helped with making each of the Autobots new living quarters.Beds, couches, food, ect. were thankfully donated by the local stores.  
As the months of chaos had passed, the Bots began to celebrate Christmas for the first time as humans do.Jazz was the first Autobot to adjust to the change, as usual, and was the first to celebrate the season.  
By November, he only had a few more gifts to find.It seemed like plenty of time but Jazz would soon find out that this was the last time he'd ever go Christmas shopping again.  
---------------------

"Well, that was a bust." Jynx frowned and looked down at her list."Lets try Bull's-eye next-"  
"You mean Target?"Jazz put the few gifts they had managed to find, into their rented car.As it was, packages stuck out of the car and poked at the front seats. He smiled to himself, even women from other planets loved to shop.Funny how we aren't as different as we think sometimes.  
"Target, Bull's-eye, the moon, what's the difference?" she placed the list on the top of the car before smacking him upside the head. Why did men have to question everything? To prove their right. Why else would they?  
Jazz smirked, picking up the list while she glared playfully at him."So lets see, we need a camera for Hound, a spa gift certificate for Sunny-" Jazz stopped halfway down his list and looked up at the commotion in the car next to them.  
It was a woman and she was shouting all kinds of curses at a man who was running away with her purse.Go figure, it was the holiday season, when thefts were always commonplace.And some men had to play cops and robbers with the bad men.  
"Jazz don't even-" Jynx tried to get out before the former Autobot took off. "think about it..."  
He was only about five yards away and closing in fast on the thief.As Jazz ran to catch up, he tried to get a description.The thief looked like he was only a kid, with slick black hair, tattered clothing and mud all the way up to his knees.The boy was probably only fifteen or so and must have been homeless to be in such a shape at his age.Jazz almost felt sorry for the kid, after all, he knew what it was like to be a homeless run away.When Jazz was younger, he had to do the same thing to keep himself alive- but still he couldn't condone it.He'd have to get the purse back but that didn't mean he couldn't leave some of his money for the kid.  
Jazz managed to chase the boy to a dead in alleyway.The boy looked around himself but found no way out.They were sandwiched between two high buildings and a large wooden fence.Jazz had him for sure.  
"Look kid, I aint gunna turn you in.I just gotta give that back to who it belongs to and you can go on your way." Jazz tried to coax the kid and it seemed to work.Slowly the boy reached under his jacket where the purse was safely stored.  
Jazz reached out his hand for the purse blindly but was taken by complete surprise when it wasn't a handbag; but a four-inch knife instead.Before he had a chase to react, the knife was shoved into his ribs and the boy was gone.  
Falling to the ground, Jazz gasped in pain, holding his side.That kid actually stabbed him!Jazz would have expected something like this from a Decepticon, but this was a human.He had always trusted humans.Of course, Jazz knew not all humans were good but...still, this was a kid, a kid he had intended to help.  
He could hear running feet coming this way; no doubt, Jynx had gone for help.Jazz tried to keep conscious but blackness kept creeping around his vision and passing out seemed so much more peaceful.Null rays hurt less than this for Primus sake! Jazz let out a long groan still holding his chest.Unconsciousness was calling him closer and closer to the darkness.  
Finally, faces appeared in sight, Jynx included, trying to help him.Jazz attempted to talk back but no words actually came out.Jynx was holding him now; he could feel her hands on his face and could make out a few of her words.Sirens drawing closer were the last thing Jazz remembered before he, thankfully, passed out.  
----------------------

Many of the Autobots came to the hospital as soon as they had found out to check on Jazz.Together, they sat in the waiting room for hours for word from a doctor.Last they had heard, he had to have emergency surgery because the blade had pierced his lung.  
"What the hell is taking so long? I've been sitting in this slagging waiting room for four hours and you can't tell me anything?" Sunstreaker exploded at a nurse, Sideswipe not far behind.Both of the Twins had always cared a lot the saboteur, although neither would ever admit it.Jazz had become one of their best friends over the years and they were not about to sit on their afts for hours without even a word if Jazz was even alive.  
"Sir, we can't tell you anything yet, he's still in surgery.You'll have to wait."  
"I've been waiting."  
Sideswipe pulled his brother back from the counter, "Sunny just calm down, there's nothing we can do yet. As much as I hate it too." Grudgingly, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat back down and played yet another game of checkers.  
Many of the other Autobots had become restless too.Jynx sat quietly by Hound, who attempted to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.Jynx was too stubborn to listen to him though.  
Rhythm was also there, in a surly mood as usual.He stayed by himself in the back corner with his feet propped up on a chair; mud dripping on to its textured material.He had yet to speak with anyone.Not that any would approach him.  
Finally, after a grand total of five hours, a doctor had come to see them. The old doctor had a long horse like face with deep black circles under his eyes.On the top of his head, he had thinning white hair; his face wore an expression similar to Ratchet after he had just finished putting together a poor wreck of an Autobot.Yet, this man smiled.  
"I've been told you are the family to the John Doe we found in that alleyway on Washington Street this afternoon."  
Rhythm was the first speak up, "Took you idiots long enough. Where's my brother?"  
"I need his name for records," the doctor replied, looking completely unscathed by Rhythm's rude remark.  
"I'll give it to ya when I find out what I want." Rhythm spat at the doctor standing up and towering over the older man.  
"That's enough," Optimus Prime boomed at the ex-seeker, before standing up and going to the doctor."Excuse him.The John Doe's name is Jazz.Yes, it is unusual but I'll refrain.What is his condition doctor?"  
The doctor shifted his feet and looked uneasy about whatever he was about to say.Ratchet tended to do the same thing when he had bad news.Only he followed that with cursing."He is stable for the moment, but he had massive blood loss and sustained a puncture to his left lung. But what bothers me the most is..." The doctor stopped as if he was trying to rethink what he was about to say."He has cybernetics.And to be frank, I don't know how he got them but our staff doesn't know how to help him.With them, there it is hard to repair the tissue damage without causing more damage to the cybernetics.This is not something we train our staff for.This is something you see in science fiction movies, not in a hospital."  
"Ah.Yes, I could see why that would be confusing," Prime said. "I'll be happy to clarify that with you in private." The doctor nodded and led the way to a private office nearby.  
----------------

After Prime had told the hospital staff about who they really were, it made it much easier to the human physicians.Ratchet also went in to help repair the cybernetics.Within a few days everything was repaired and that was all the doctors could do.Now it was up to Jazz's body to finish healing on it own.  
Two weeks before Christmas Jazz first woke up out of his drug induced coma but continued to fade in and out of consciousness.Jynx stayed at his side the entire time, or as long as the hospital staff would allow.A few times, she had to be escorted off the grounds because she had punched a doctor in the face.She didn't care how many times they thew her out though, she'd just come back the next day to hold his hand and talk to him; even if he never heard a word of it.Sometimes she'd bring his favorite music and headphones and let him listen to it, hoping it would bring him out of it sooner.  
By a week before Christmas the doctors started to lessen more and more of the pain killers and Jazz was able to stay awake longer.Although, it was still hard to talk because of the respirator tube that had just been removed.But then again, no matter how much pain he was in, he always smiled.  
-------------------

Jynx fought through the snow on her way to the front steps to the hospital.The blizzard that had hit last night had snow piled up two feet thick.All the pine trees groaned under the weight of the snow and all the local wildlife stayed buried in their borrows waiting for the spring.  
Inside the hospital, the walls were decorated in beautiful garland, lights and bows.Even under the Christmas tree that would be going to the Children's hospital later that day, was decorated it its finest, with presents littering the bottom of it.  
Jynx walked inside, dusted off the snow from her clothes and signed herself in as had been doing for the last month since Jazz had been admitted there.From there, she went into Jazz's room where he was just starting to wake up again.  
Jazz looked like a wreck.His black hair was knotted and tangled and his crystal blue eyes were some how duller than usual, with black circles around them.His face was pale and thinner too; but it still had a smile on it.  
"Hey, how ya feeling?" she asked sitting next to him and trying to tame his hair.  
"Been better, but can't complain.I'm getting pretty tired of playing Sleeping Beauty, I'll tell ya that.When are they gunna let me outta here anyway?"  
She squeezed his hand but didn't look at his face.The truth was, she didn't know when they'd let him go home.The damage the thief caused was extensive and it could be a few more weeks and a few more surgeries before he could go home.Jynx didn't have the heart to tell him that though.  
"I'm not sure."  
Jazz sighed.Here it was Christmas Eve and he's stuck in the hospital.He wanted to be home, with his friends and his love; not stuck in a bed, not even able to sit up or breath without an oxygen tube at his nose.  
"I know how much you hate this, Jazz, but you know you have to get well first.I'm not gunna have you in the hospital again because you want to be home.Everyone is gunna come by tonight and see you, it'll be just like home."  
Jazz tried to smile, "I know.Can't help but wanna be home though. Be sittin' at home with you in my lap watching a fire and listening to music, drinking hot coco.Aint that what you'd want? I know I gotta get better first I just wish this didn't happen in the first place.I mean, I was gunna help that kid, Jynx.Poor guy was probably a run away and was just looking for a way to survive.Then he turns around and stabs me?"  
Jynx laid her head on his chest, "Not all humans are good, Jazz. You can't trust everyone you come across. With all species, there are the good and the bad.The Decepticons and the Autobots."  
"I suppose.I guess I always expected to be stabbed by a 'Con, not a human.Just hard ya know?" He ran his hand though her auburn hair, twirling it around his fingers.  
She didn't respond, knowing it was a rhetorical question.Jazz never shared all his thoughts with anyone, not even her.She knew that on the face of things, Jazz seemed like an open book; as if you could read everything about him in under an hour.But he was a very private person.So many things about his past were unknown and he didn't care to share that with anyone.Like how he came to lose his sight.  
But now wasn't the time to contemplate all the mysteries Jazz held, right now all Jynx wanted was to stay right where she was and listen.Deep within his chest, she could hear his melodious heartbeat.Jynx didn't know why she was fascinated with the human heartbeat.Perhaps it was because she had never had one when she was an Autobot.Sure, Autobots had spark pulses, but they weren't heartbeats.Jazz's was deep sounding, like a baritone in a symphony and if she listened close enough she could make out his spark pulse in the underling heartbeat.If she stayed close enough to his body, she could hear both of their pulses and heartbeats go in sync.  
"Jynx?" Jazz startled her out of her thoughts and she raised her head to look at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's wrong? You're being so quiet," Jazz smiled brushing away her hair from her face.  
"Just thinking I guess," She put her hand over the puncture wound, running her hand over the ace bandage that covered his entire chest.  
"It bothers you, doesn't it? I'm really gunna be ok Jynx.I promise."  
She nodded and watched his face for a moment. She suddenly found herself wondering.What were human kisses like.She didn't know where exactly the thought had come from but she didn't even bother to contemplate it for very long.Therefore, she leaded over and kissed him with all the passion she would muster.Jazz's eyes flew open in shock.He wasn't expecting that.Not that it wasn't very welcome.Jazz lifted his hand and rested it on the back of her head, pushing her closer.Jazz kissed back with just as much passion as she did, feeling her hair through his fingertips.  
Slowly the two of them drew back and watched the other closely.It was their first human kiss.It was different than in their Autobot forms.Human lips were much warmer and softer.  
And Jazz wasn't even done with that.  
He smirked and pulled her close for another.Then another.  
By the fifth kiss, Jynx pulled back, breathless."Air, Jazz. "  
Jazz laughed quietly, "What do I need that for? I have oxygen."He picked up one of the oxygen tubes.  
Jynx kissed him on the tip of his nose, "You do, and I don't."  
"Well, I ain't gunna stab ya just so ya can so I guess I'll stop eh?"  
"Stop what?" Sideswipe asked, opening the door as the rest of the Autobots clamored into the room to spend time with Jazz on Christmas Eve."Did we miss something? Or did you two want more alone time?"Sideswipe smirked  
Jazz looked over to Jynx and pulled her back down for another kiss without even bothering answering Sideswipe's question.Needless to say, the Autobots waited outside a little while longer that night.


End file.
